A Baby and Boyfriends
by Mrsbonnieful
Summary: The title says it all; the von Trapps are an all American family. This story comes out of my "Angel" story. It's pure fluff. Read and enjoy.
1. Meeting

A Baby and Boyfriends

Introduction

This story is not historically accurate; just like the movie.

In my "Angel," story you will find this conversation after the children had been introduced to Paul when they boarded the ship.

Louisa thinks Paul is cute.

Liesl calls her on it. "I thought you didn't like boys?"

"I do now," was her response.

The family from that story has been living in New London Connecticut. It's close to three years later; Louisa is now 17.

* * *

Meeting

The war had already ready been engaged all through out Europe; and the bombing of Britain had already begun. Young Paul has experienced tragedy in his life; both parents were killed in a bombing raid of London.

He had just sailed his last voyage of the American Defender; which was unable to return to Europe. It was much too dangerous for passenger ships to sail the Atlantic anymore.

Paul is now twenty-one, having just recently celebrated his birthday. The crew were very well compensated, so he wasn't poor; he was alone.

He began to pal around with another member of the crew, Charlie. He was only a few years older, but he had naval experience and he spoke English well.

"Come with me Paul, let's take the train to the Naval Base in New London Connecticut, maybe they can use us."

At the train station they were directed to a boarding house; where they could get a cheap room. Charlie bought a paper that night to read the advertisements for employment. Another item attracted his attention, it read: "Georg von Trapp to give a lecture on Naval Operation from the first Great War; open to the public."

"Hey Paul, want to go to a free lecture tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure, why not? Something to do, whose speaking?"

"A Georg von Trapp, an Austrian emigrant working for the Navy." Paul thought he had heard that name before but at the moment he couldn't recall where.

The next afternoon, Charlie and Paul sat directly in front of Georg; he had an unobstructed view; his face seemed familiar. Paul had met so many people on his summer sails; nothing more about Georg came to his mind.

It wasn't until Georg concluded his lecture with a personal story; did Paul realize why the name was so familiar.

"I owe my being here to a good friend who sent me a wire while I was on my honeymoon with my second wife; this was when the Germans took over Austria. We easily boarded a ship for America. That same friend plus several others were able to get my seven children on a ship within days; the American Defender arrived in the New York City Port only one day after my wife and I had arrived. The US Navy welcomed me into their ranks. We still have a few years remaining until we can become citizens but we have already applied.

"If America is forced to engage in the European war, I know the evil power of the Nazis will be taken down. I see many young men out in the audience – the US Armed Services can use all of you."

Paul whispered to Charlie, "I met his children."

"Where Paul?"

"On one of my first sails when I was seventeen; I was assigned to them because I spoke German. I'm going to speak to him."

Charlie waited near-by as Paul waited patiently for his turn. "Captain, a very inspiring lecture; I need to tell you I met your children on their sail on the American Defender. I can't remember all their names but I do remember Louisa and Kurt, sir."

"Your name young man,"

"Paul Mueller; the children only knew me as Paul."

"We must make plans for you and your friend to come by the house. Things are a little chaotic, my third son was born six weeks ago, but Maria is already up and about. We do have our Austrian cook with us. You might enjoy some familiar foods. Are you coming on base soon?"

"Yes, my friend Charlie and I are looking for some opportunities."

"Your English is not bad. What dialect of German do you speak?"

"I speak Messingsch German."

"Oh, you must be from around Berlin."

"Yes, a long time ago."

"Come by my office, late afternoon is best, here's the address."

"Thank you Captain, Charlie and I will see you soon."

"Very well, good day."

Stepping away from Georg, Paul spoke to Charlie. "Did you hear him?"

"Sounds promising Paul; let's find some dinner."

* * *

"Hi sweetheart, did you have a good day?"

"Well if you call feeding Karl every two hours, a good day, I suppose so. I think he's going to take after Kurt."

"Where is my wee son?"

"He's asleep, please don't wake him; he'll only want to eat again. Dinner is ready; I need to eat so he can eat."

"Did I tell you are beautiful?"

"Not since this morning."

"Well you are, how about one of your kisses."

"Mother and Father are kissing again Karl, you better get used to it."

"Now Kurt, please don't wake him until after dinner."

"I won't wake him, I just want to warn Karl, and teach him how to make you blush."

"Kurt, you wouldn't; you little stinker. Georg von Trapp."

"Yes dear."

"What have you been teaching your son?"

"Nothing dear, nothing at all; I smell dinner, shall we Maria," offering her his hand. She rolled her eyes at him.

The family was lingering over dessert. "I had a very good audience at my public lecture this afternoon. Lots of young men in attendance; I put in a plug for recruitment.

"I also had an interesting conversation with a young man named Paul, he's about twenty-one. He was a steward on the American Defender when he was seventeen."

"Paul, with dark wavy hair; brown eyes and about Friedrich's height, not now, but three years ago."

"That's a good description Louisa."

Louisa smiled, "now don't you do to me what you do to Mother."

"What's that Louisa?"

"You know, say things to make her blush."

"Now what makes you think I would do that?"

"Because, I see it in your eyes."

"Well Louisa, you leave me no choice."

"Did you like him three years ago?"

"Mother…"

"Yes, Louisa…"

"Tell him to stop."

"Stop what dear?" Now Maria was enjoying this as much as Georg; but neither could maintain a straight face and soon they and all the children were laughing.

"By the way, I invited him and his friend to come to dinner some time. He's coming to the office to see me soon."

"That's nice Father."

"Glad you think so Louisa."


	2. Dinner

A/N: I hope you enjoy reading my fluff. We have enough suspense and doom and gloom stories right now. I know everyone's tastes are different and I've had a little of that in my other stories but I also enjoy writing about Maria and Georg as a real family.

Dinner

It didn't take long for Paul and Charlie to take the Captain up on his offer; they stopped by his office late one afternoon.

Good afternoon Paul, glad you came by."

"Captain, please meet my friend Charlie Madison, he was in the British Navy for three years."

"Nice to meet you sir," Charlie put out his hand.

"Why did you leave the Navy Charlie?"

"I was hurt during a training exercise; but I could still perform as a radio operator on a cruise vessel."

"Were you on duty when my children talked to my wife and me?"

"I probably was. You weren't the first or last family that traveled on separate ships. It occurred many times."

"Paul, I inquired; your dialect of German may be useful in the Intelligence Department. Here's the name of the Lieutenant Cornel in charge here on base. Charlie I'm almost certain the Navy could use you skills; if your injury doesn't hinder you. You may be assigned a desk job."

"Thank you sir," they turned to leave the office.

"Before you go, would you both like to come to dinner Friday night?"

"Thank you Captain. What time?"

"Around six; here's the address. We are in one of the few large homes on base; with the baby we needed some extra space."

"See you Friday sir."

Georg followed them out the door, waving as he passed them; he was always in a hurry to get home. The base shuttle was waiting; once he boarded, it was only a ten minute ride.

Georg went upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes. Maria was there feeding Karl. He came and looked over her shoulder, "he eats well Maria."

"Yes, he does. You're such a sweet boy; your siblings and your Father are trying to spoil you." She smiled up at Georg. "I'm teasing darling. Do you want to hold him when he's finished?"

"I'd love to Maria, you know that."

After a good burp; she wrapped him in a blanket and handed him to Georg. He sat down in the rocking chair Maria had vacated; and waited for her to freshen up for dinner. "I invited Louisa's friend Paul and his buddy to dinner Friday night. Is that alright?"

"Of course darling; can't wait to see Louisa's reaction to the news." They walked down the stairs together; Karl asleep in his arms. He placed him in his cradle and joined the children in the dining room.

"Is Karl asleep, Mother?"

"For now Marta, it's your turn to say grace." With folded hands she recited:

"Bless our friends,  
Bless our food,  
Come, O Lord and sit with us.  
Come and let your love to surround us.  
Bless us all forever. Amen" And everyone added, "Amen."

"That's lovely Marta. Where did you learn it?"

"From Father Gabe, at church school; he was tired of hearing us recite the same one all the time."

Georg made his announcement as soon as everyone was served. "On Friday we are having guests for dinner."

"Who Father?"

"Someone I think you want to see again Louisa."

"Paul?"

Kurt snickered. "What's so funny Kurt?"

"Oh, I was remembering all the times I saw the two of them together on the ship."

"Is that right Louisa?"

"We only talked; he was very nice and interesting. His family lives in London. I hope they are alright."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of all the bombs that have been dropped, Mother."

"Yes, that is worrisome."

"His friend Charlie is coming too. He's a few years older than Paul." Maria's ears perked up. "Do I hear Kurt, Jr.?"

"Mother, why do you call him Kurt Jr.?"

"Well, your father told me you ate often as a baby and you can still pack it in."

"I'm growing Mother. I'm not fat. I need all that food if I'm going to make the soccer team at school."

"I'm teasing Kurt." She kissed his head as she passed him on her way to feed Karl.

Katia had noticed Maria was missing when she served dessert. "Maria, here's a large piece of cake; a glass of milk and some juice for later. I was afraid Kurt would claim it." They giggled together.

All the children had matured after their frightful escape from Austria; but none more than Louisa. Gone were her tomboy days of spiders and frogs and playing boy games; she wasn't quite "all girl," but almost. She and her father did enjoy a good game of tennis.

On Friday, Franz put an extra leaf in the table and added two chairs; their guests would sit between Liesl and Louisa.

Louisa hadn't sat still all afternoon. "Louisa, why are you flitting around like a butterfly? Are you nervous?"

"More excited than nervous, Liesl."

"Be yourself; don't try to be any different. What are you going to wear?

"Come look at my choices, I want to wear one of my American dresses."

Her choices were a simple shirtwaist dress in an oatmeal color with a checkered navy blue and red collar and belt; piping down the blouse like top with red trimmed buttons or a jumper in a bubble print in shades of turquoise and blue with a pleated front blouse in white with matching fabric print cuffs. She had small heeled pumps which would go with either one.

"Definitely the shirtwaist dress; it's very dressy but not over the top."

The doorbell rang; before Franz could answer it he heard, "I'll get it." Louisa was already at the door; when she opened it Paul was standing right there.

"Hi Louisa, your dress is lovely."

"Thank you Paul, it's so nice to see you again. It was quite a surprise when my Father told me he had met you and your friend."

"Louisa, this is Charlie Madison."

"Come in, everyone's in the family room. My mother has the baby, he's eating again." Louisa played the perfect hostess. "Let me refresh your memory – my brother, Kurt."

"I remember you Paul; you kept us busy so we wouldn't worry so much."

"My oldest brother, Friedrich."

"You've grown a lot; I don't remember you being that tall; you're as tall as your father."

Louisa went on to introduce all her sisters. They seemed to say together, "hi Paul," in that voice that teases.

"Nice to meet everyone; this is my good friend, Charlie."

"Hi Charlie," And then from Liesl, "welcome to our home."

Katia served their favorite non-alcoholic drink the family always enjoyed. They took this time to mingle and talk with their guests. "Paul, why are you here in America?"

The US Navy told the ship's owners that German U2 boats have been seen roaming the Atlantic; fully armed. They cancelled all their cruises; we were given money to stay here and the US government accepted us as legal refuges."

"What about your parents Paul?"

"I tell you about them later. I still can't believe I met your father."

"Why did you come to New London?"

"Charlie thought we would have more opportunities for employment. Your Father gave us some good leads."

Maria came into the room; Karl safely tucked in his cradle at the end of the room. She was hoping he would sleep through dinner. She couldn't help but notice, Louisa was monopolizing Paul and Liesl was talking with Charlie.

"I see our wee son is asleep." Putting his arms around his wife; nibbling on her ear.

"Georg, stop, we have company."

"I know. They're not watching us; our daughters have them occupied."

"Yes, I see."

"Let me introduce you."

Louisa saw them coming and took the words right out of Georg's mouth. "I'd like you to meet my Mother."

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs. von Trapp."

"Thank you; I've heard nothing but good things about you both from my husband."

"Now where's that baby boy who makes the Captain's face light up when he speaks of him?"

"He's in his cradle," pointing to it, "but let's leave him there in hopes that he will sleep through dinner; I have no doubt he will wake up before you leave."

Katia got everyone's attention, "dinner is ready."

"Paul, you and Charlie get to sit between me and Liesl."

"Thank you Louisa."

"Captain, I want to tell you, Lieutenant Cornel Brock is introducing me to the Vice Chair of German-Austrian Intelligence. He seems to think they have an intercepted communication that no one can read. And Charlie was offered a civilian post to teach his radio skills to new recruits."

"That's excellent. So you men will be here in New London for quite a while."

"Yes sir, we will."

"Georg noticed smiles on both Louisa and Liesl; it seems she and Charlie had enjoyed their conversation.

Almost like an alarm clock; as soon as Maria finished her dessert, Karl began to stir. "I'll get him," everyone heard from Brigitta.

"Mother, he needs to be changed. I'll do it; be back down in a minute."

"I see you have a helper Mrs. von Trapp."

"More than one; sometimes they need to take numbers to decide who gets him next." Both of the young men chuckled.

Brigitta did return; "now he's a happy baby, I even got a smile." Liesl asked for him.

"Paul, Charlie, please meet Karl Georg."

"He looks big. How old is he?"

"Seven weeks; he weighed seven and a half pounds at birth; I'm sure he weighs close to nine pounds now. He's sees the doctor next week."

Georg took him from Liesl. She and Louisa got up to walk the guys to the door.

"Tell your cook the food was excellent; we need to go; we both have early morning appointments. Enjoy your son, Captain, the girls can show us out."

"Goodnight gentlemen."

Louisa and Liesl walked upstairs, talking as they went. "You seemed to enjoy being with Charlie."

"Yes, he's so mature; much different from anyone I've met. Is everything alright between you and Paul?"

He's just like Charlie; he's so mature and now he's going to be doing important things for the government. I'm glad they will be here; hopefully for a long time."

"Me too."


	3. First dates

A/N: Remember there was no Rolf in my original story.

First Dates

Later in the privacy of their bedroom, oh Karl was there, but he wasn't going to share Georg's observations.

"Maria, did you see Liesl talking with Charlie. I don't believe I've ever seen her show so much interest in a young man."

"How old is Charlie?"

"I'm not sure; maybe 24 or 25."

"That's a good age for a young man for Liesl."

Georg laughed, "You have them married already."

"No sweetheart, just an observation."

"You know Maria; we may have two girls dating at the same time."

"How are you with that?"

"Not as distressing as I thought I might be."

"Enough about them, what about us?"

"I was thinking the same; are you ready?"

"More than ready sweetheart, love me."

* * *

Georg met Maria at the doctor's office for Karl's check-up. "Doc Adams it's nice to see you again."

"Hello Georg; how's that little boy?

"Not little Doc," Maria answered before Georg could.

"I see, let's get him on the scale. Just under nine pounds; you must have rich breast milk Maria. How often does he nurse?"

"Almost every two hours."

"Thanks not good for you Maria; do you think your cook knows how to make formula?

"I'm sure she does."

"I don't want you to stop nursing. Have her fix two bottles and right before you feed him put in a teaspoon of cereal. Georg, you may need to enlarge the nipple hole. Give him one around mid-day and another before midnight. Hopefully that will allow you time to have a good nap in the afternoon and get maybe four or more hours of sleep at night."

"Thanks Doc, she's been a trooper but I know she's been tired."

* * *

Paul and Charlie came by Georg's office late one afternoon. "Do you have a minute sir?"

"Sure do, how can I help you?"

"I'm sure you noticed Charlie and I spent a lot of time talking with your daughters."

"Yes, their mother and I both noticed."

"Would you mind if we asked them to go the Ice Cream Shoppe on base Saturday afternoon?"

"Not at all, what time should I tell them to expect you?"

"Thank you sir, tell them we'll see them around two."

"I will, good day."

"Good day sir."

Georg found Maria in their room feeding Karl. "Well Maria our girls are going to have dates Saturday."

"How so Georg?"

"Paul and Charlie want to walk them to the Ice Cream Shoppe on base this Saturday."

"Have you told them?"

"Not yet, I wanted to talk with you first."

"Where are they? Do you know?"

"Liesl's room."

"How's my son doing?"

"Very well, he gave me another smile today."

"Really, I'm jealous."

"He'll smile for you. You've only held him when he's been asleep."

"Are you going down with him?"

"Yes, soon."

"I'll go tell the girls."

He knocked on Liesl's door. "Come in."

"Hi Father, you're smiling."

"Girls, I always smile."

"It's extra big," Liesl said, and "your eyes twinkle." He heard from Louisa.

"Well, I have news for both of you."

"News Father."

Charlie and Paul are coming over on Saturday afternoon to take you both to the Ice Cream Shoppe on base."

"What time?"

"At two."

"Thank you Father."

"I thought you would like my news."

"See you at dinner."

"Liesl, I've never been on a date."

"Neither have I, unless you call the time four of us went for a walk after school one day, a date. Will talk later, we need to get ready for dinner."

Georg went downstairs; Karl was awake in his cradle. "Were you waiting for me Karl?" He picked him up and took him to sit with him in his favorite chair. "Yes, Karl, this is your Father's face; not as pretty as Mother's."

Karl's blue eyes looked right at him and even without a coax he smiled at him.

"Thank you Karl, that's a big smile for me."

"Are you sure he's smiling and not pooping."

"Now Brigitta. Why do you say that?"

"He did that to me yesterday. Let me check his diaper."

"Please do."

"Seems that was a real smile."

"I thought it was." Now Marta and Gretl were surrounding the chair making faces at him; more smiles from Karl.

Maria met Liesl and Louisa at the base of the stairs. "Girls, your father tells me Charlie and Paul are coming over tomorrow."

"Yes, we're going to the Ice Cream Shoppe with them."

"That's a nice place for your first outing together with them."

"We thought so too, Mother."

* * *

The girls were nervous waiting for their dates. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Maria went towards the door, "I'll get it girls, you sit for a minute."

"Good afternoon guys, you look mighty sporty.""Thanks Mrs. Maria, are the girls ready?"

"We are."

"You were waiting for us?"

"Yes, of course."

"Have a good time."

"We'll have them back by four."

"That's fine."

Their home was only a few blocks from the Ice Cream Shoppe. Louisa was especially shy. Liesl was the first to speak.

"How's your new job Charlie?"

"Just fine Liesl, great class."

"How long is each class?"

"They meet everyday for three months; then they have three months of on the job training."

"Paul, are you interpreting any secret messages?"

"I can't tell you Louisa; just let me say, I've been busy."

"Here we are. Do you have a favorite?"

"We've only been here a few times. I really liked the fudge sundae, Paul."

"And you Liesl?"

"Vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce."

"Coming right up."

They sat at a table; ate and talked for awhile before walking back. As they got close to the house Charlie asked them both, "would you like to go to the sock-hop next Friday at the club?"

"Sock-hop?"

"It's just called that; the group plays all of the new dance music."

"We'll ask father, but I'm sure it will be fine."

"We'll pick you up at seven."

"Thank you Charlie, I had a lovely time."

"I did too, Paul."

Inside they found Maria and Georg sitting playing with Karl. "Did you have a nice time girls?"

"Very nice, we've been invited to a dance next Friday at the club on base. Is that alright, father?"

"That's fine girls." They disappeared, chitchatting up the stairs.

"Well Maria, how are you with all these dates. I'm sure this won't be the last."

"I'm fine with it darling. It's fun for me."

"I thought you might say that."

By six-thirty that Friday, the girls were dressed and waiting – standing; they didn't want to wrinkle their dresses.

"Louisa, do you know how to dance?"

"Not really, but Liesl tells me I'll be fine."

"Do you want to practice?"

"Georg started to hold her and move to a slow song."

"Father, I don't think we will dance that close our first time. That kind of dancing is for you and Mother."

"You mean, for old people."

"Now Father, I didn't say that." The doorbell rang and stopped any further conversation.

Georg reached for the door, "good evening guys, your dates are ready."

"Have a good time girls."

"Thanks Mother."

"Enjoy yourselves."

"We'll have them home by ten."

As soon as they left, Maria and Georg broke out in a hearty laugh. "Maria, would you like to dance with an old person?

"I'd love to." Georg tuned the radio to a music channel and the two of them danced for over an hour. "In a few weeks would you feel comfortable leaving Karl and going to the Navy Ball?"

"Could we Georg? We've haven't been out together in a long time." Maria was one of those women who every woman envied; she didn't look like she had an eight week old baby and since she had married Georg, she loved to dress up for him.

Maria had gone upstairs to feed Karl and get ready for bed. Georg was waiting for the girls. Soon he heard voices and the door opened, "see you soon." He heard.

"Did you have a good time girls?"

"The best father; they played all kinds of dance music. We learned to dance the Charleston. Good night father."

"Good night girls." Georg's smile was never wider; he was glad they had met these fine young men.


	4. Getting serious

A/N: Remember this is fiction; historical facts are used but not the real dates.

Getting serious

Times were tough; the effects of the depressed economic condition had everyone pinching pennies; including the wives of officers. The ladies had established a gown closet; everyone contributed to the closet. All the girls came with Maria when she went looking. "Mother, you have so many choices."

"I see that; now did you find my size."

"Size two Mother."

"I don't think so Louisa."

"Maybe Mother, you look wonderful having just had a baby."

"Thank you, but I will try a four first."

"I see one I really like."

"It matches your eyes; try it on Mother."

Maria chose a light blue dress; the blue being a cross between sky blue and a light turquoise. The bodice was not fitted; it had a rounded neckline with cap sleeves. The skirt fell to her ankles and had an inset pleat in the front starting at her hips; giving her more freedom to walk and dance.

"Mother, it fits perfectly. Father will love it."

"I hope so."

The night of the ball Maria had fed Karl early. Frau Schmidt reminded her many times. "He's going to be just fine Maria."

Georg was already down stairs when Maria came down. Georg teased her with a "wolf-whistle." "Simple beautiful darling; you're stunning."

"Thank you my dear, you look pretty dashing yourself."

"Just a simple tux, Maria."

"Maybe so, but you're my date and I'm extremely proud to show you off."

"Come my dear, our car is waiting." Franz didn't drive very much any more, but tonight was a special occasion and the Officer's Club wasn't very far.

Just as Georg had expected his wife was the envy of the others. They sat with a group of friends and danced the night away. Franz was there to bring them home at midnight. The house was quiet; Karl was sound asleep in his crib as well as everyone else.

"Georg I had a wonderful time. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"The best, I love to show you off."

* * *

The girls were still dating the same guys; many sock-hops, an occasional movie and even dinners. The weather was still pleasant enough for outdoor activities; watching a sports event or just taking long walks.

"Girls, why don't you invite Paul and Charlie over for dinner Saturday? I thought we would celebrate Karl's six month birthday; no presents, just cake and ice cream for us." Their invitation was happily accepted; the guys enjoyed Katia's Austrian cooking.

Franz opened the door. "Good evening Paul, Charlie, everyone's in the living with Karl; sitting on the floor with him."

Liesl saw Charlie immediately, got up and went to him. Maria noticed, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and held her hand firmly. Paul had sat down beside Louisa. "Look Paul, he can play catch." Kurt tossed a small ball to him; he caught it, not the way the others did, but using both hands and holding the ball against his chest. Paul heard from the children. "Very good, Karl."

Paul discreetly held Louisa's hand. Maria noticed her blush. "Come on everybody, dinner is served." A highchair now sat beside Maria; Karl was already enjoying finger food.

"Mrs. Maria, Karl seems to really enjoy eating."

"Oh yes, he takes after Kurt."

"Now Mother; why did you say that?"

"Because, it's true."

"Don't worry Kurt, my mother told me the same thing; my size was good for playing soccer."

"And I like soccer, Charlie."

After dinner the two couples walked out to the porch. Liesl and Charlie went on ahead, only a short way; just out of the light from the porch. "Liesl, you have a wonderful family."

"Thank you Charlie, that's very kind."

His hand touched her chin. "May I?" She didn't move; Charlie dropped his head and met her lips with his; nothing passionate or lingering; a simply beautiful first kiss.

"I care for you a lot Liesl."

"I like you very much." She kissed him back. "See you soon," and rushed back to the porch; to see Paul and Louisa were breaking their hands apart. They were still rather shy, no kissing yet.

"Good night Louisa; bye Liesl," as Paul passed by her.

There was no conversation between the two guys as they walked backed to their residence; but they were very happy young men.

The next day Liesl found her Mother alone; a rare event, she wanted to talk with her. "How did you know you were in love with Father?"

"Liesl, everyone's different; for me it was my heart. It raced every time I saw your father. At first it scared me, but after I knew why, it became a nice feeling. I hope you know more about love than I did.

"I hope you can see it in your Father and me."

"Yes, that's why he makes you blush all the time; and always touches you; and gives you sweet kisses; and you do the same."

"That's right Liesl; are you having those feelings with Charlie?"

Now Liesl blushed, "yes, we kissed the other night; first he kissed me and then I kissed him back. It was so wonderful, Mother."

"You really like him?"

"Yes, Mother; he may be the one." Maria smiled at her eldest daughter; understanding completely.

* * *

Fall quickly turned to winter and the holidays. They were completely Americanized; they had celebrated Thanksgiving with friends since that very first one and this would be no different. Except; they now had Karl and two more young men to add to their invitation list.

Maria and Katia wasted no time preparing; Gretl and Marta were still young enough to enjoy making paper turkey decorations and place mats. The extra table extended well into the hall and the folding chairs were taken out of storage.

Prohibition of alcohol had ended a few years earlier but still there was very little alcohol in the von Trapp home. Only on occasions like Thanksgiving would the adults enjoy a glass of wine. It was grape juice for everyone else.

"Paul, would you like wine?"

"No sir, Louisa can't so neither will I."

"How about you Charlie?"

"Only if Liesl will join me."

"A half glass for me Father."

With glasses in hand Georg toasted to the year of blessings; "blessing for Karl and his health; the gentlemen in our daughter's lives and to all our friends and the good things of life."

"Here, here," was heard through the home.

Over the past years the family had acquired an assortment of Christmas decorations; Georg and the boys cut fir tree limbs for Maria's Advent Wreath and more for making a wreath for their front door. The Christmas Tree would be bought later; three days before Christmas.

The Austrian family maintained its use of candles for many years; even after electric Christmas lights became widely available. Paul and Charlie were frequent visitors during this season; Liesl and Louisa always invited them; neither Georg nor Maria minded; they both had the feeling that these two young men would both be their son-in-laws one day.

One afternoon after the first of the year Charlie appeared at Georg's office. His door was open; Georg noticed immediately. "What brings you this way today Charlie?"

"To speak to you sir."

"Captain, I care for Liesl very deeply; I want to purpose."

"That's fine Charlie. I know Liesl has talked with her mother."

"I thought so."

Soon after, Louisa came home with tears in her eyes. "Louisa, what's wrong?"

"Mother, Paul has to go to Washington DC for a few weeks."

"It's not the end of the world Louisa."

"I know but I already miss him so much."

"You like him very much."

"Yes, but I'm not even nineteen yet; maybe he will find another girlfriend."

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"No, but he is twenty-two."

"Louisa, every time I've seen you together, I can tell how much he enjoys your company."

"You can tell that Mother?"

"Yes, he acts a lot like your father did before we both realized we were in love.

"Thanks Mother, I feel much better. I'm going upstairs and write him a letter."

* * *

"Georg, seems like we have two daughters who are very much in love."

"Yes, and one is about to get the surprise of her life."

"Did Charlie talk to you?"

"Hummmn."

"Paul's gone for a few weeks and Louisa is lovesick."


	5. Times of love

Times of love

The girls didn't always double date; in fact Liesl had already been on several dates only with Charlie. Today was Louisa's turn. Paul was in town and invited her to go to lunch with him.

The base shuttle stopped in front of the von Trapp home. "Young man would you like me to wait?"

"Yes, thank you sir; I'll only be a few minutes." As usual Louisa was waiting for him. "Who is your friend Louisa?"

"Mr. Mitchell, please meet Paul."

"Nice to meet you, Paul. Where are you going?"

"We'll get off at the front gate."

"Where are we eating, Paul?"

"There's a nice restaurant only two blocks down the street."

The menu had a wide variety of sandwiches; egg salad, a Cuban Sandwich made from a slice of Roquefort Cheese and chopped nuts with cooked salad dressing spread equally on two slices of crust-less whole wheat bread and toasted or the Dixieland made with chopped nuts and fried bacon covered in salad dressing; even a bread and butter sandwich that you dipped in undiluted tomato soup.

Liesl chose the tomato soup sandwich and Paul the Cuban; enjoyed with a glass of soda; either ginger-ale or Coca-cola. Paul took this time to answer a question Louisa had asked when they first met. He was hesitant to bring up the subject but he knew he should.

"Louisa, when we first met you asked me about my parents. I want to tell you what happened." Louisa's heart took a leap; she knew it wasn't good news.

"I'm sure you read about the bombing of Britain by the Germans." She nodded. "My parent were out for their usual morning walk when the first raid occurred; it took Britain by surprise and no sirens went off; it probably wouldn't have mattered they weren't near a bomb shelter. They were among the first casualties of the war."

She reached for his hand. "I'm so sorry Paul." Tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you," He held her hand with both of his. "I was devastated when I got the wire on the ship. Their good neighbors discovered they were missing and went looking for them. The ship's Captain and all the crew were very supportive. This may sound strange but I'm glad they died together; you see they were older when I was born and they had spoke many times about not knowing if they could survive if the other died. They were so much in love, Louisa; at least I know they are safe and happy together in heaven."

Louisa tried to hold back her tears but they fell anyway. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Louisa, I know your mother died; your Uncle Max told me. I'm sure these past years have been very difficult for you and your siblings."

"Yes, and we almost lost father too."

"What do you mean?"

"Just like your parents, Mama and Father were very much in love. His heart was destroyed; he was decorated as a hero of the war and then Austria lost it anyway and he lost his navy; it made it twice as hard on him. It was Mother who saved us all."

"I guess that makes us have something in common. They both seem very much in love."

"They are Paul; God gave her to us; we are forever grateful. I'm glad you wanted to tell me about your parents."

"I want to share everything with you. I like you a lot Louisa."

"Thank you, I like you too." Paul and Louisa took the shuttle back; said goodbye to her at the house and he continued on back to work.

* * *

His girls with boyfriends brought Georg the usual feelings of growing older but he had Karl. He doted on him; he had never been around the others for very long during their wee years; his work and then the war had kept him away.

Maria came home from shopping and found Georg holding him up and encouraging him to walk; he could already crawl and went every where.

"Georg, please don't encourage him. I can't find him now; he'll be every where if he can walk."

"Maria, I'm only helping him a little."

"I know love. I bought him some new clothes; eighteen month size and he's only one."

"He's a big boy Maria, not a petite girl."

"Changing the subject, did you see Louisa's calendar in her room?"

"No, what calendar?"

"Paul's gone to DC again; she made a countdown calendar until he comes home."

* * *

Charlie and Liesl went to the movies one night; then stopped at the Ice Cream Shoppe. They walked away from the lights to a secluded bench.

"Liesl how long have we been dating?"

"Almost a year, Charlie."

He touched her face, "I love you Liesl."

"You do?"

"Yes, I think you're too shy to tell me you love me also."

"I'm going to surprise you Charlie. I do love you. I've known for a long time."

"Me too, Liesl will you marry me?"

"Yes, Charlie." Immediately Liesl reached around him and they embraced; and then a long lingering passionate kiss; the kind that told the other how much they were loved; neither wanted to break apart, but they did.

"I have something for you. Liesl, this is a small reminder of my love for you." He opened a box with a ring that had a single pearl. "Someday I will replace it with a diamond. May I have your hand?"

"Charlie, it's beautiful, you don't need to replace it. I want to wear this one forever. Did you ask my father?"

"Yes, of course, we have his and your mother's blessing. I hope Louisa won't be jealous."

"Maybe a little, but she is three years younger, I think she will understand."

Liesl floated into the house that night. Georg and Maria were sitting on the sofa together.

"Father, you keep secrets well."

"What do you mean Liesl?"

"This is what," placing her hand so they could see her ring.

"So, it's official now."

"Yes, it is."

"We couldn't be happier for you. Charlie's a good man."

At breakfast, Liesl made her announcement. "Charlie, asked me to marry him."

"I'm really glad for you, when?"

"Thank you Louisa, we haven't set a date. When does Paul come home?"

"Next week."

The two couples continued to go out together but soon it was only Liesl and Charlie. They had a wedding to plan. Louisa and Paul liked to dance; they went to the club every Friday night.

On the porch, Paul and Louisa kissed that night. Louisa was on cloud nine as she went up the stairs to her room.

"Liesl, do you feel all warm inside when you and Charlie kiss?"

"I guess that's a good description. Are you and Paul getting serious?"

"I love him Liesl and I think he loves me too. It's so hard with him being away so much."

"I can't imagine. I'm so glad neither one will be sent to war; war is so terrible."

"DC is far enough for me."

Louisa still had questions; she sought her Mother for advice. "Mother, do you remember Father's first kiss?"

"Always will Louisa. It was the night he came back from seeing the Princess. I had fallen asleep on one of the sofa's downstairs. His presence woke me. He sat beside me and teased me about my hands being up against my chest, 'I'm trying to slow it down,' I told him. He took one of my hands and held it. 'What's happening now?' He asked. 'It's even faster,' I told him. Then he touched my face and it happened; his lips kissed first my cheek and then he moved to give me my very first kiss; very soft not lingering but stirring feelings inside me that were so new but very pleasant.

"When he walked me to the stairs, I kissed him. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Like feeling all warm inside?"

"Yes, that's a good description."

"Liesl told me the same thing."

"Have you and Paul kissed?"

"Yes, Mother and like you I kissed him back. Am I too young to think he is the one?"

"No Louisa, I don't think so, just be sure; it's for a lifetime."

"I know Mother, I know."


	6. Weddings

Weddings

Liesl's wedding wasn't elaborate – after all the Great Depression was still affecting everyone. "Mother, do you still have your gown?"

"Of course I do Liesl. Do you want to wear it?"

"Could I?"

"I'd be pleased; I'm sure it will fit you; as you remember it's not a fitted dress."

"Yes, I remember, but I will need shoes."

"Do you want to try it on?"

"Yes I'd like to." Maria went to the back of her closet and brought out the dress covered in a paper covering. Maria carefully removed it; preserving it for later.

"Mother, it's just a lovely as I remembered." She slid into it; the fit was perfect.

"I also have the veil if you would like to wear it too."

"Yes, I thought it was lovely; not ostentatious."

Katia had been told and was already planning the reception; it would be held at the house. They had a giant living room.

During their meetings with Father Gabe, they personalized their vows. Father Gabe had told them; agreeing to the words of commitment was the most important.

* * *

Liesl stood beside her Father. "You're beautiful; Maria's gown looks just as lovely on you. Remember sweetheart, your Mama is smiling up in heaven."

"I know Father, she's very happy. I can feel her presence."

Father Gabe and Charlie walked in together from the side door. The Father stood on the altar. Charlie along with Paul, his best man stood at the base of the stairs. The processional music began; Louisa walked before them. The music notes were heard which were Georg's clue to begin to walk.

Slowly, they walked the aisle. "Who gives this woman to marry?"

"Her Mother and I," was heard loud and clear. Georg gave her hand to Charlie; together with Louisa and Paul following they climbed the few stairs to the altar.

The congregation heard their vows recited without hesitation; with hands joined as they said them.

"Liesl, with all my love, I take you to be my wife. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live."

And then; "Charlie, with all my love, I take you to be my husband. I will love you through good and the bad, through joy and the sorrow. I will try to be understanding, and to trust in you completely. Together we will face all of life's experiences and share one another's dreams and goals. I promise I will be your equal partner in a loving, honest relationship, for as long as we both shall live."

And then with equally personal thoughts, they received each other's ring. And now they knelt, waiting for the pronouncement.

"With the power given to me through the Church and under the laws of the State of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. May the Lord mercifully look with favor upon you and fill you with all Spiritual benediction and grace; that you may faithfully live together in this life and forever. Amen."

They exited the church to a joyful tune. Their guests waited for them to take pictures and then everyone boarded a shuttle bus to take them all to the house. Katia and Franz had come by car so they could leave and beat everyone home in order to make final preparations for the reception.

Simple decorations provided a wedding like picture; the drinks were out; small sandwiches along with the usual nuts, mints and other candies. Franz did the honors of opening a couple of bottles of Champagne; he saw them coming and quickly filled the glasses and Katia poured the juice for the children.

Liesl and Charlie waited patiently outside as they had been instructed; holding hands waiting for their first kiss as husband and wife. Suddenly the door opened for them; they didn't have to be prompted.

"Finally I can kiss my wife." Charlie announced; a sweet but romantic kiss, amid cheers from everyone. Georg handed them both a glass filled with Champagne. "Here, here to the new bride and groom; my daughter and her husband."

The guests mingled; it was then that Liesl spotted him. "Uncle Max, when did you arrive?"

"On the early train Liesl; nothing could keep me away. I wish you both much happiness." He had a kiss on the cheek for Liesl and a warm handshake for Charlie.

The cake was cut and the last kiss given; Franz drove the happy couple to the train station; they would honeymoon in New York City for three days.

When they returned, Charlie surprised Liesl; he had rented a lovely apartment with a balcony that over looked a park. They would spend the next several years there; Liesl became a pre-school teacher in a program sponsored by the Parish Church. Of course they visited her mother and father regularly and her siblings were frequent visitors to their apartment.

* * *

A few months later Paul found his position in intelligence was taking him to DC more and more. Louisa was nineteen, soon to be twenty and Paul was twenty-two. He went to see Georg.

"How may I help you Paul?"

"Sir, I would like your permission to ask Louisa to marry me. We need to weather this impending war together. I already know I'm entitled to base housing. Louisa would be in a protected place."

"Paul you and she have been together for two full years. I know you make Louisa very happy. You have my and Maria's full support."

On their next date they had a conversation. "Louisa, I don't like being away from you anymore than you do. I love you, is it possible –, "but before he could continue.

"Paul, I love you so much. My heart aches when you are away."

"Do you want to get married and move to DC with me?"

"Yes, yes, did you ask" – "your father," he filled in for her. "Of course I did. Shall we tell them?"

They went home early. "Louisa, this is a surprise. Is the movie over?"

"No Mother, Paul and I want to get married."

"Georg, have you kept a secret from me?"

"It hasn't been very long Maria, Paul and I talked only two days ago."

"Captain, Mrs. Maria, we want to marry soon. I have two weeks until I'm expected back in DC."

"We don't want anything fancy; a wedding with the family and of course the housestaff is enough."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure Mother."

Paul and Louisa went to see Father Gabe. He knew they had been dating a long time, so their coming to see him wasn't a surprise.

"Father, is it possible for us to marry in two weeks?" They explained.

"Since your mother and father are in complete agreement, I don't see why not. I'll announce it to the congregation this Sunday at your regular time for attending Mass."

"Thank you Father Gabe, we'll see you Sunday."

Their wedding was even simpler than Liesl and Charlie's. Louisa opted for an all white soft chiffon short dress with only a simple veil; and Paul wore a regular dark suit.

With only the family and housestaff in attendance and of course Uncle Max; they were married. They didn't have time to personalize their vows; it didn't matter to them. They wanted to marry and weather the war years together. They took their honeymoon in DC, where they would live for the next several years.

Ironically Louisa too became a pre-school teacher. Many young couples needed their non-school age children taken care of; everyone was working in those days; anything to help the family income.

It was after their wedding that Maria announced there would be a new baby for Georg to dote over. And so the circle of life kept on going.

The End

A/N: I wrote this short story only to show that this couple and their children were a real family. It wasn't intended to be an epic that describe in detail everything that was happening; only a glimpse at a real family. Thanks for reading, I hope you laughed or smiled; maybe even a tear fell.


End file.
